Sewer Gator Scare
Episode Info |} Sewer Gator Scare is the seventh episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang goes to New York, where a Sewer Gator is attacking residents. Plot A man is sitting on a small raft in a sewer. He is eating a dirty sandwich when there is a sudden ripple in the water. “Hello there?” he says. Suddenly, a huge alligator jumps out of the water and lands on the raft. “Why hello there Bitez!” he exclaims. The alligator stares blankly. “Want some sandwich?” the man asks Bitez. Bitez continues to stare blankly, this time opening his mouth for the sandwich. The man then puts a piece in the gator’s mouth. “You like that don’t you?” the man asks. Another ripple appears in the water. “Is that another friend of yours?” the man asks. Suddenly, a huge hominid alligator bursts from the water. “Hey there! How are you buddy?” the man asks the Sewer Gator Man. Bitez swims back into the water and flees. The Sewer Gator lurks towards the man and he begins to look frightened. “Um, nice gator?” the man says. The alligator roars with anger and swims towards the man with an open jaw. “Man, I should have never been a hobo!” the man screams as the Sewer Gator bites the raft in half. --- The gang look up at a huge hotel. Daphne is wearing rugged clothes and a rugged beanie. She is also holding a bindle. “Well here it is guys! New York City!” Fred says happily. Daphne sighs with a tired tone. “This big city is too much for a woman like me. I think I can just kick it in the sewers and rummage through my bindle to find something to keep me busy,” Daphne says in a raspy voice. “Um, what are you supposed to be again Daphne?” Velma asks confused. “Well, I am just a wanderer. I travel from city to city alone,” Daphne says upset. “Actually, you go with us like everywhere!” Shaggy counters. “You don’t know what a bum like me goes through,” Daphne says. “Well you go with us to different terrifying places that we hate, and me and Scooby get chased around by some spooky ghost, monster, or zombie, and then we catch the monster, only to have to repeat the process for no good reason!” Shaggy explains. “Yeah! I am so tired of this!” Scooby agrees. “You know what, I quit mystery solving! Me and Scoob are gonna eat some food!” Shaggy exclaims. “Wait but!” Fred stops. “Wow Fred, what a monster!” Scooby yells as he walks off with Shaggy. “Why are they coming back?” Velma asked. “Were taking your stash of tacos Velma!” Shaggy yells and walks off again. Velma’s eyes begin to water. “Why, of all things? Tacos. I love my tacos. I can’t do this. No, I must stay strong!” Velma cries. “Riiight. Let’s just go to the hotel already” Fred says. --- The gang walks into the hotel. A butler-looking man comes up to the three. “Hello there! My name is Leonardo and I shall show you to your rooms!” the butler said. “Great! Now let’s- DAPHNE! Who is that?!” Fred asks as she looks at Daphne. Daphne is standing next to another hobo. “This is my new pal, Joe. He is a drifter like me,” Daphne introduces the man. Fred looks at him in disgust. “Yuck! When was the last time he showered?!” Fred yells. Joe looks down sadly. “Fredrick Jones? How could you say such cruel things?” Daphne criticizes him. “But he’s a hobo!” Fred protests. “Man, that’s harsh,” Daphne says as she walks off. Joe shakes his head sadly and follows her. “Why of all things is Daphne a hobo?” Fred asks. “I don’t know, but I know… That I miss my tacos!” Velma sniffs. Fred sighs. --- Scooby and Shaggy are sitting inside of a restaurant called The Sandwhich Shop. They are at a counter ordering food. The cash register is a girl wearing a black shirt. “Like, can I order a sandwhich?” Shaggy asks. “You can, but will you?” Scooby asks. “Um, so what sandwhich do you want?” the girl asks. “The biggest you can make!” Scooby demands. “Yeah, with hot sauce!” Shaggy agrees. “Ok, that will be 48 dollars once it is done,” the girl replies. “Alright….” Shaggy looks at her name tag, “...Dalia.” “We need money Shag,” Scooby whispers. “We shall get it! To Fred!” Shaggy announces as he and Scooby walk out of the shop. The two walk out of the shop. --- Shaggy and Scooby are now walking through an alleyway that is near the Hotel. “So how are we supposed to get money from Fred?” Shaggy asks. “Um, threaten him?” Scooby suggests. “Yeah, maybe something like… Hmm, what’s that smell?” Shaggy asks. Scooby stares at him. “How is that insulting?” Scooby asks. “No seriously, what’s that smell?” Shaggy asks. Behind them is creeping the Sewer Gator. “Is that you Scoob?” Shaggy asks his friend. “I didn’t eat that many tacos!” he says back. Suddenly, the Sewer Gator bellows a low growl. “Um, like, should we turn around?” Shaggy asks. The two turn around to see the Sewer Gator behind them. “No,” Scooby says as they look back. The Sewer Gator roars with anger as he chases Scooby and Shaggy to through the alley. Shaggy pulls Scooby into a dumpster while the Sewer Gator isn’t looking. The Gator gets close to the garbage can when it flies open. Inside awaits Scooby and Shaggy dressed like abandoned orphans. “Like, could you spare a few cents for some poor children?” Shaggy asks. The Gator pulls a dollar out and hands it to them. “Thanks! You are such a kind sir!” Scooby says. The Sewer Gator walks off tearing up over the fact he helped homeless children. His eyes widen as he looks back to see Scooby and Shaggy gone. He then roars with anger. --- Fred and Velma are sitting in the hotel room. “Velma, it’s weird not having a mystery,” Fred says. “You jinxed it. There is going to be a mystery. But.. there won’t be… a taco,” Velma sniffles. “Um are you ok?” he asks. “Yeah… I’ll live…” Velma says glumly. Scooby and Shaggy run into the hotel room. “Like, a huge gator attacked us!” Shaggy yells. “And he gave us a dollar,” Scooby says happily. “I told you Fred!” Velma says. “Also, were taking your wallet!” Shaggy says. “48 Dollars to be exact!” Scooby explains. “What?!” Fred exclaims. There is a knock at the door. Leonardo walks in. “You ordered a taco ma'am?” Leonardo asks Velma. “Yes!” she exclaims. Scooby runs and grabs it, then shoving it down his throat. “Why Scooby? Why must you do this to me?” Velma questions in sadness. “I had to. My stomach was calling,” Scooby says in a heroic voice. “Um, do you folks happen to know about the Sewer Gator?” Leonardo asks the gang. “Yeah! It attacked me and Scoob” Shaggy explains. “I’ve heard other people have seen the monster in the sewers. But as far as I know, it’s a myth,” Leonardo explains. “Hmm, gang, it seems like we should go check out this sewer system,” Fred says. “Like, you can do that. Me and Scoob are going to get that huge sandwhich we were waiting for!” Shaggy says. “Yeah! The hot sauce sandwich extravaganza!” Scooby says happily. “Ok? Well, let’s go Velma,” Fred says to the upset friend of his. Velma sniffs, “Tacos.” Fred looks at her confused. --- Shaggy and Scooby are walking on a street with on cars. There are a few manholes along the street. “Like, I can’t wait to get the sandwhich!” Shaggy exclaims. “Yeah! Hot sauce is the best!” Scooby agrees. Scooby and Shaggy walk into The Sandwich Shop again. “Hello there.. Erm” Shaggy pauses. “Dalia,” Scooby says. “Yeah, Dalia. Is our sandwich done?” Shaggy asks. “Um yeah,” Dalia says upset. Dalia goes back into the kitchen. When she comes out, she has a ludicrously sized sandwich, dripping with hot sauce. “Like, wow!” Shaggy says. “I-It’s beautiful!” Scooby exclaims. Shaggy hands over the cash. “Say, have you guys seen the Sewer Gator?” she asks. “Yeah! It tried to make a meal out of us!” Scooby says. Shaggy laughs. “Yeah, but we are done with mysteries!” Shaggy says. “Yep! No more monsters, ghosts, or ghouls for us!” Scooby agrees. “Um ok? Anyways, I don’t think it is stupid that the Gator is scaring people away from the sewers,” Dalia says. “Why?” Scooby asks. “Um, no reason! Just erm, eat your sandwich!” Dalia says as she goes into the kitchen. “Hmm, maybe Dalia is the Gator!” Shaggy says. “Shaggy! We must not solve the mystery! We have to pay attention to food!” Scooby says. “Yeah, let’s do this!” Shaggy says as he fastens a bib around his neck. --- Fred and Velma are opening a manhole. The two then hop down into the sewer. “Yuck. What’s that smell?” Fred asks. “You don’t want to know Fred. You don’t want to know,” Velma replies. Fred puts his hand over his mouth to show disgust. The two keep walking when they see something on the ground. Velma picks up a head of lettuce off of the floor. “Why would somebody have lettuce down here?” Fred questions. “I don’t know, but it may be a clue. But, lettuce reminds me of tacos.. I..I.. No, I can do this!” Velma says as Fred rolls his eyes. “Well whatever reason it is down here, it is fresh,” Fred says. “Yeah, and- wait a second. Is that Daphne?” Velma asks. Daphne is rowing through the sewer on a small raft. Sitting with her is Joe. “Why hello there young folks. What are you doing here in this dark trench I call home?” Daphne asks Velma and Fred. “First of all, I am older than you Daphne. Second, you are only older than Velma,” Fred explains. “Age is but an illusion. We all have our time. Whether that is today, tomorrow, or years from now, we all have a beginning in our life and an end. Our time will come someday, so appreciate what you have,” Daphne says philosophically. Joe nods in approval to Daphne’s claim. Fred shakes his head as Velma tears up. --- Shaggy and Scooby walk out of The Sandwich Shop. This brings the two to walking on the street with a few manholes again. “That was amazing Shaggy,” Scooby says. “Like, yeah! I can’t believe Dalia made such a good sandwich!” Shaggy says. “The best Hot Sauce Sandwich Extravaganza I have ever had!” Scooby agrees. “Yeah! Like, I second the motion!” Shaggy says. “I third it!” Scooby says. “Well I fourth it!” Shaggy argues! “I fifth it!” Shaggy yells. Suddenly, the Sewer Gator drops from a building to behind Shaggy and Scooby. He bellows a low growl. “Like, do you think the Gator motioned sixth?” Shaggy asks. “I don’t want to find out!” Scooby says. The gator screams with anger. Chase Scene Starts Shaggy and Scooby jump in and out of the manholes as the Sewer Gator tries to catch them. Scooby and Shaggy can’t get one to open, and when they do, the Sewer Gator crosses his arms smiling deviously at them. He then jumps into the manhole following the two friends. Scooby and Shaggy slide into the sewer in opposite directions of the Sewer Gator, passing a bag full of what seemed to be lettuce. Velma is walking when suddenly, the Sewer Gator jumps out of the water. She runs from him and barely makes it away from him. He then tries to bite her, missing and hitting a wall. He growls in anger as she runs off. Fred is running from him as he sees Daphne rowing her raft in the sewer. He jumps onto the raft and takes the row. He then rows fast as the gator chases after him and Daphne. They then row out of the sewer, to which the Sewer Gator stops. He then roars in anger as they get away. Chase Scene Ends The gang is sitting in the hotel room, out of breath from the chase. “Well, what are our clues?” Fred asks the gang. “Well, we found a head of lettuce and that’s it!” Velma says. “Wait! Me and Scoob knows who it is!” Shaggy says. “Yeah! We just need bait for the Sewer Gator!” Scooby says. Everyone looks at Fred. “No! I’ll do it,” Velma says. “What?!” Fred says. “I must avenge the tacos I once loved,” she explains. “Ok, here’s what we are going to do!” Shaggy huddles around the group whispering. --- Velma is sitting in the alleyway near the Hotel. She is wearing a children outfit and is sitting on the floor. “Oh woe is me! How shall I ever find my parents now?” Velma dramatically says. Suddenly the gator drops down from the roof of a building. He then comes forwards and stops. He looks both ways and hands the disguised Velma 20 dollars and winks. Suddenly, he steps on a rope and is pulled up. “Gotcha!” Fred says with pleasure. “What just happened?” Fred asks. “You’ll see,” Shaggy says. “Yeah, we got this Junior Mystery Solver!” Scooby says. “Junior Mystery Solver?!” Fred yells. “It’s true,” Daphne says. Fred sighs with anger. --- The gang is standing by the monster by the restaurant. “Well, while it may seem very likely that the Butler did it, it wasn’t Leonardo!” Shaggy says. “Yeah, it was actually..” Scooby pauses as Fred takes the mask off. “Dalia,” Shaggy and Scooby say in unison. “Um, who is this Dalia?” Daphne says. “Well, Dalia found a stash of money in the sewer. When she chased us into the sewer we saw a small bag,” Shaggy explains. “This money she was using to give to homeless people,” Scooby explains. “That is why she gave me and Scoob money when we pretended to be homeless orphans,” Shaggy says. “What about the lettuce?” Velma asks. “Well, Dalia works at The Sandwich Shop,” Shaggy says. “She must have put the costume on in the kitchen, probably stepping on a head of lettuce. Since her costume was so big, it could have crushed it and fallen off when she was in the sewer,” Scooby says. “And I would have given more children money if it- actually did I do anything wrong?” Dalia asks. “Nope! That means you can give more people money! Just don’t wear a gator costume,” Fred says. “Yeah! I guess we should keep being mystery solvers! What do you say Scoobert?” Shaggy asks. “Yeah! I can see a few more ghosts!” Shaggy agrees. “Hey sorry for that all. I guess this means you can have my special taco I was going to eat. I didn’t though, since I feel bad about this,” Dalia says as she hands it to Velma. Velma takes a bite of it and smiles wide. “This sucks. I hate tacos now,” Velma says with an upset face. “What is wrong with you people?!” Fred yells as the screen turns to black. Writers Note This is my favorite episode I have written so far! How do you guys like it? Locations The Hotel The Sewers The Sandwich Shop Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Being a Hobo *Bitez is based on Chomps from BCSD episode 18; Saga of the Swamp Beast. Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes Category:ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Stuff